The Sonic Riders Episode 14 Food Fight
by Andrew Alan Petrie
Summary: Eggman has created a croc named Monstra! He is eating all the food on Earth! Can Sonic and his friends stop him before it's too late?


There was five member Sonic Team called "The Sonic Riders".  
Their names were Jet, Wave, Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles.  
They each had a special Chaos Weapon.  
Knuckles' wepaon is the red Chaos Flamethrower.  
Sonic's weapon is the blue Chaos Buzzsaw.  
Tails' weapon is the yellow Chaos Sword Fans.  
Jet's weapon is the green Chaos Axes.  
And Wave's weapon is the purple Chaos Spear with silver sharps on each end.  
Eggman was their enemy.  
He has sent down a evil brown croc.  
His name was Monstra.  
Before they sent it down, he told Robotnik, "Make sure he has a big appatite. I want him to eat all the food on Earth."  
He was eating everything on Earth.  
Jet, Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, and Wave find him on the roof.  
Knuckles;Okay, brown animal! The big feast is over!  
Jet;Oh, yeah! You're finished, crocodile!  
Wave;He is so disgusting.  
Tails;Come down and fight like a croc!  
He jumps down.  
Monstra;(laughing)  
He kicks Tails back.  
Tails;Chaos Fans!  
He charges and chops at him, but Monstra grabs his weapons and eats them.  
Tails;(trying to pull back) Give me my fans! (gets up after getting kicked back as he eats them) No, silly! You don't wanna eat it!  
Eggman;(from in his ship) Ha ha!  
Wave;Chaos Spear!  
She chops at him, but he grabs the end and eats it, and kicks her back.  
Monstra;(laughs)  
Jet;Chaos Axes!  
He chops at him with both, but he grabs them both, and swallows them before kicking him back as well.  
Monstra;This is too easy!  
Sonic;Chaos Buzzsaw!  
He starts it up and jabs it at him, but he hits the off switch, grabs it, and eats it.  
He then kicks him back.  
Eggman;(in his ship) The Hero Riders' weapons went down the hatch.  
Robotnik;He really was my best work. I just can't wait till he defeats the Sonic Riders for good!  
Knuckles;(back at the fight) Chaos Flamethrower!  
He shoots flame at him, but Monstra dodges, hits his weapon into the sky, catches it, and eats it.  
Knuckles;Oh, man! My flamethrower!  
He disappears.  
Sonic;Wait!  
Wave;He's got our weapons!  
Meanwhile, Monstra eats the food at the feast store.  
He touches everything but the hot stuff.  
We're going to skip to where they find the mess.  
Jet;Oh, my god.  
Sonic;The professor is going throw a dang fit...again.  
Knuckles;We've gotta stop that crocodile.  
Wave;Well, yeah. But how? That thing just swallowed our weapons.  
Tails;(notices the hot things) Hey, wait a minute. (points) Do you guys see what i see?  
They look.  
Tails;Come on. (they go to the hot stuff) Look around. That croc ate everything in sight. (picks up a plate of hot radius) But he didn't even touch the hot stuff.  
Wave;Well, obviously he doesn't like spicy foods.  
Sonic;Well, we could use that infromation to defeat the monster.  
Jet;How do you figure that?  
Sonic;Well, why not lure the animal with food after we stick a one of these spicy radish roots inside?  
Wave;What a wonderful idea, Sonic.  
Knuckles;So, if we make it sick, we get our weapons back.  
Sonic;That's right!  
Tails;I'll bring the hot stuff.  
Scene skip.  
Monstra sees them on a bridge thing.  
They hold out different foods.  
Knuckles has a plate of ham.  
Sonic has an ice cream cone.  
Jet has a hamburger.  
Wave has a slice of strawberry cake.  
And Tails has a long hot dog shaped sandwich.  
Knuckles;Come on, croc! It's great food!  
Monstra;Give me!  
Knuckles;(throws his ham to him) Eat up!  
Sonic;(throws his ice cream cone) It's good!  
Jet;(throws his hamburger) Time to eat.  
Wave;(throws her cake) Here you go!  
He catches it all and eats it.  
Knuckles;Okay, Tails! Send down the hot stuff.  
Tails;(takes on from his belt pocket) One red hot radish coming up! (puts it in the sandwich) Hey, croc! You hungry? Catch! (he throws it) He catches it, eats it, and spits everything out.  
Tails;Alright! It worked! They jump down.  
He spits out their weapons.  
They catch them.  
Monstra;(gets up, wheezing)  
Sonic & Jet;(they buzzsaw and axe chop him) Hyah!  
Monstra;(shriek!)  
Wave & Tails;(they fan and spear jab him) Take that!  
Monstra;(shriek!)  
Knckles;(he flame attacks him) Feel the heat!  
Monstra;(shriek!)  
He falls back.  
Knuckles;Alright! Let's finish this food thief!  
Others;Right!  
They do their combine thing.  
Sonic;Chaos Buzzsaw! (throws it up)  
Tails;Chaos Fans! (he throws them up and they combine with one on each side)  
Jet;Chaos Axes! (he thows them up and they combine on one side of each fan)  
Wave;Chaos Spear! (she throws it up and it combines through the fans)  
Knuckles;Chaos Flamethrower! (he sticks it under the buzzsaw)  
All;(they aim) Sonic Riders!  
They fire.  
It destroys him.  
He blows up!  
They uncombine their weapons.  
Tails;Hey, Eggman! You have to do better than that if you wanna beat us!

The end! 


End file.
